Feel Safe
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Sideswipe gets a bad dream and Optimus helps him out ... Transformers Prime


**Sideswipe gets a bad dream and Optimus helps out.**

Optimus was sitting down looking up at the stars. He doesn't recharge because he thinks he might end up back with the Allspark.

He is afraid that he will close his eyes and then he is no longer on Earth; or even worse; no longer with his son.

He shrugs it off as he thought good memories. He was glad that Bee's team accepted him; of course they need him but they wanted him to stay.

Bumblebee was on the side; laying down sleeping. Optimus took a closer look to Bee; he looks so peaceful; like nothing is bothering him. Optimus smiles; that's the way they were suppose to sleep.

Strongarm was the same. He smirk "She looks so much like Magnus" whispers Optimus. The prime then sees Grimlock; he was sound asleep; he is snoring but he is deep asleep.

He then looks ahead to see Drift sleeping; his two minicons were cuddle up to him. Prime smiles; Drift never shows that kind of love…but he surprises him once in a while. Fixit was standing straight with his eyes close. Prime guesses he sleeps standing up.

Optimus frowns as he looks at Sideswipe. He was groaning; and moaning; tossing and turning. He watches carefully.

Sideswipe was having a nightmare.

 _"_ _No dad…it wasn't me…I swear" yells Sideswipe._

 _"_ _Don't you dare lie to me!" yells his dad._

 _"_ _No…I just got here and I didn't throw away your bottles" yells Sideswipe._

 _"_ _Well…who was it then…" yells his dad "It wasn't your mother because she left you…"_

 _"_ _She will be back" said Sideswipe._

 _His father laughed out hard. "She won't…you are stuck here with me…and you deserve to be punished"_

 _"_ _Dad…I didn't do anything"_

 _His dad grabs his arm and drags him to his room. Sideswipe fights to get away but the grip was tight._

 _"_ _No…let me go"_

 _His dad slaps him hard across the face._

 _"_ _You are going to the closet…"_

 _"_ _No…please…its dark…no…please…it's too small"_

 _His dad laughs even harder. "You are scared of a closet?"_

 _"_ _NO…it's just I can't stand close areas"_

 _"_ _Oh…don't worry you will get use to it"_

 _Sideswipe was being drag upstairs and into his room the father opens up the closet; it was full of magazines._

 _The dad throws him in there._

 _"_ _NO…dad please…I'm sorry…" whines Sideswipe._

 _His dad shakes his head as he slams the door on Sideswipe._

 _Sideswipe stares with wide eyes as he searches for the light switch. He couldn't find it; he needs to find it; he is panicking._

 _He felt the closet getting smaller and smaller._

Sideswipe starts yelling out. Optimus runs to his side; trying to wake him up; but it won't work.

"Sideswipe…" said Optimus as he shook him.

 _"_ _Please…get me out…please…anyone!" yells out Sides._

 _He breathing was getting shorter. He closes his eyes; trying to breathe but he kept on gasping for air. The closet is now too small…he can't move at all. He is stuck in the little place._

 _"_ _Please…someone!"_

"Sideswipe…wake up…" said Prime.

 _Sideswipe heard a voice. He stays still as he hears it again._

 _"_ _Sideswipe…wake up…"_

Optimus held him close. Sideswipe gasps as he looks around with fear. He still thinks he is in the tight closet.

He searches everywhere to see that he is okay. He felt arms around him; and his head lays gently on a chest.

"It's okay Sideswipe…it's just a bad dream….you're okay"

Sideswipe still had his eyes wide open as he loves the feeling of the arms around them. He never felt like this; he never felt so safe in someone arms.

He starts crying as he remembers the dream. He can't stand tight spaces; it kills him inside. He felt his head being gently rubbed.

"It's okay…Sideswipe…you're okay…you're safe"

Sideswipe then realize who it is. It was Optimus Prime; he is the one keeping him safe. He looks up slowly; his vision is blurry because of his tears but then he smiles.

"Optimus…" he whispers.

"Sideswipe…you okay?" asks Optimus.

"Yes…I'm fine…I'm better now"

"You don't seem like it…is something bothering you?" asks Prime.

"No…well yes…It's my dad…he always punishes me…for anything" he breathes in a little "He always puts me in the closet…and then I start getting scared and…"

Optimus stops him; and hugs him tighter. Sideswipe smiles as he rubs his head in Prime's chest.

"You are safe here now…" said Optimus "You have so much space around you…and others who care about you…"

"I know…but I still have that fear"

"One day that fear will make you stronger…you'll see…"

"You're right…but…how?"

"When the time comes" said Optimus.

Sideswipe hugs Optimus and lays his head on Prime's shoulder. He stays like that for a long while.

"Thank you" whispers Sideswipe.

Optimus smiles as he looks at him. Some minutes have pass and Sideswipe was back asleep. Prime gently lays him down and rubs his helm.

Optimus goes next to Bee and kisses his helm. He then sits down watching the stars.

…..

Bee wakes up and stretches. He looks up to see Optimus sitting next to him.

"Morning dad…" bee said with a smile.

"Morning son"

Bee hugs him tight. He really did miss Prime and he is still happy that Optimus stayed with them. Sideswipe was standing far back and Optimus notices him.

"Come here…you" said Optimus. Bee goes on one side as Sideswipe jumps on Prime on the other side. Optimus hugs them both. Grimlock sees them.

"I want some of that" he yells as he jumps on Optimus. The Prime yelps but still hangs on to Grimlock.

Drift was standing with his arms cross as he watches the scene. Jetstorm jumps on him; and Slipstream does the same. They both hug him real tight. Drift then smiles as he kisses them both.

Strongarm was aside watching them. She was looking down. Optimus gives her a hand. She gasps as she runs up to kiss his cheek.

"Uncle Prime…" she said with a smile.

"Ultra Magnus will be proud of you if he was here" said Optimus. Strongarm smiles wide.

Fixit was hugging Denny and Russell.

"I never felt what it's like to have a father to care for you" said Sideswipe.

"Optimus…was always a dad to me…" said Bumblebee "He makes me feel…"

"Safe…" smirks Sideswipe. Optimus hugs them all tighter.

 **The end**

 **I am going to make Strongarm as Ultra Magnus daughter … I don't know why...I guess because they are almost the same….lol**

 **Sideswipe just needs some loving. Optimus will take care of anyone.**


End file.
